


Roadside Mechanic

by WonderingsAndMusings



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: mechanic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderingsAndMusings/pseuds/WonderingsAndMusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael gets a flat on the way to an important meeting.  Lucky for him, a friendly mechanic pulls over to help him put on the spare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck fuck I can’t believe this is happening! No no no no no I cannot have a flat tire! I have to get to that meeting! I cannot believe this shit!” Michael was frantic on the side of the road, this was NOT the time for something like this to happen. He had a meeting with his divorce attorney and his batshit soon-to-be-ex husband he needed to get too. “God fucking shit damn it you fucking whore piece of shit car! Fuck my piece of shit life, fuck my piece of shit job fuck me!”

“Hey man, you need some help?” Michael heard the car pull up behind him and saw the nice enough looking guy get out of the pick-up truck. He had sleepy eyes, messy hair, and looked to be covered in tattoos. Michael thought he was cute, in a ‘could probably kick your ass but would then take you out to dinner because he felt bad’ sort of way.

“Yeah dude. I have this super important meeting I need to get to and my damn tire decides to go flat and I do not have the time to deal with this shit” Michael realizes he's rambling and a blush creeps to his face. “I’m, uh, Michael by the way” he puts out his hand. 

The stranger shakes it politely, “Geoff. Sorry to hear about that. I have a jack and tire iron as long as you have a spare I can fix you up real quick.” He was smiling at Michael, and Michael couldn’t help but smile back.

“Yeah I have one, thank you so much dude! You are a real life saver.”

Michael popped the trunk and Geoff grabbed his tools out of his truck. Michael took the tire out of his car and set it on the side of the road. Geoff got to work changing the flat.

“Shouldn’t take more than fifteen minutes, I work on cars for a living. Piece of cake!” Even though Michael couldn’t see Geoff’s face, he knew the older man was smiling.

“Wow I can’t thank you enough, Geoff.”

“Well you can start by telling me what sort of meeting you were heading to buddy. Just want to get to know the strangers I help out on the side of the road, make sure they aren’t serial killers.” Geoff giggled and Michael felt the blush return to his cheeks.

“I was, uh, actually, going to meet with a divorce lawyer. My husband and I are, uh, well, we’re getting a divorce and, well, even though all we have is a co-lease on our apartment together. He, well, he’s making a big fucking deal about everything. Says the ‘time he wasted on me is worth all the money I’ve ever made.’ Load of bullshit. I’m letting him keep the apartment! Fuck, I don’t know where I’m going to stay man, this is too messy for what we have. Sorry, oversharing” Michael could just kick himself for sharing too much with this mechanic he had just met.

But Geoff’s laugh cut through his thoughts, “I’m pretty bad about oversharing too. I hope all this bullshit gets worked out with you two. I know how divorces work, even if it isn’t messy it still isn’t fun.” 

Geoff stood up and wiped his hands on his pants. “Well you’re all fixed up and ready to roll”

“How much do you want me to pay you? I mean, its the least I can do for you listening to me bitch and since you changed my flat.” Michael grabbed his wallet from his back pocket, ready to give the mechanic all the cash he had.

“How about I give you my card and you call me for lunch sometime next week, your treat of course” Geoff said with a smile, handing the younger man his business card.

“Will do. Thank you again” And with that, Geoff started his truck and drove off, leaving a Michael who was decidedly happier about his divorce.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael 'celebrates' his divorce.

It had been a shitty day. The meeting went to shit, but at least he wasn't going to have to pay a fuck ton more money. And the papers were signed. He was done with his batshit crazy husband. 

Michael wasn't sure if he had really wanted to go to the bar or if he had just ended up there, but it didn't matter. Now he was sitting in a shitty dive bar watching two teams he couldn't care less about play a sport he didn't even know the rules to. 

Finishing off his drink, he turned to order another one from the bartender. "Same again?" The man asked.

"Nah, thinking rum and coke instead, Jack. It's been a rough day." He considered telling the bartender and his friend about the mechanic who helped him change his flat earlier that day but Jack's bar was the most popular one in town and it was almost certain Jack would know Geoff.

Jack poured him the drink, "Wanna talk about it?"

"You know, the usual. Ex-husband is officially an ex now though, so we should celebrate!"

"You don't look like you're celebrating" a voice says behind him. Michael turns to see his friend, and now roommate, standing behind him.

"Hey Ray. It would feel more like a celebration if it hadn't been such a long process. Now are you my dd? Cause if you are I'm going to get fucking smashed."

"No worries man. I took the bus over here so I'll have to drive your car. Give me your keys now, just in case." Ray looked worried. Michael was already ordering another drink.

"Here you go" Michael handed Ray his keys as the younger man sat down next to him. “Thanks for letting me crash on your couch for a bit while I get this shit with my living situation sorted out.”

“You’d do the same for me. Now tell me, what happened today before the meeting? You sent me the weirdest fucking text ever man!”

Michael had forgotten that in his frantic state of mind he had texted Ray. “Oh nothing. I got a flat tire on my way and was freaking out because I didn’t have the tools to fix it. Sorry for worrying you.”

“I saw your care out there Michael! You don’t have a flat. Did you just make that up in some excuse to get out of seeing shit-face?” Ray had a look of genuine confusion on his face.

!”“Yeah this mechanic stopped and helped me out. He didn’t even charge me anything!”

Jack walked back over to get Michael another drink. “Hey I don’t mean to be eves dropping, but by chance was this mechanics name Geoff? I only ask because he came in earlier today with a similar story” Jack was smiling warmly at Michael.

“Yeah, he is covered in tattoos too, well at least his arms are. I didn’t see much more than that.” Michael could feel the tell tale blush creeping to his face.  
“He seems to be thinking that you two are going on a lunch date later this week” Ray burst out laughing.

“You got a date with a mechanic the day you got divorced!”

“Yeah I did Ray, don’t fucking laugh at me. Just because you can’t get a date doesn’t mean you get to laugh at me.” This just made Ray laugh harder.

“You should give him a call, Michael,” Jack advised and handed him another rum and coke. “Well, maybe you should give him a call tomorrow.”

“Yeah, you know what? I think I will.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael decides to call Geoff and see what may come of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics is Geoff  
> Bolded and Italics is Michael.

Morning rolled around and Michael woke up to the sound of overkill on Ray’s XBOX.

“God my head hurts! How much did I drink last night?”

“You had about 8 Jack and Cokes last night. You want something to eat? Theres doughnuts on the counter.”

“Thanks bro” Michael got up and grabbed a doughnut.

“So are you going to call that Geoff guy today?” Ray sounded genuinely interested in what his roommate was going to do.

“Yeah I think I am. But I’m going to take a shower first.”

“Sweet. Towels are in the upper part of the closet and I put your suitcase in the second bedroom.”

“Thanks bro.”

Michael went and grabbed a change of clothes out of his suitcase and decided he would unpack the rest of his things once he got out of the shower. He walked to the bathroom and shut the door. It was relatively small compared to the bathroom him and his ex had shared, but it had a toilet and a sink and a shower, so there was nothing to complain about. He grabbed a towel down from the top shelf, making sure to get a different color than the one already hanging on the rack, which he assumed to be Rays.

He stripped and turned on the shower, letting the water heat up before stepping into the warm stream. It felt nice, warm water cascading over him. A lot had happened in the last 24 hours and Michael now had a second to fully think about what had happened, without the aid of alcohol. As he washed up he thought about just what had happened. He had gotten asked out, divorced, and piss drunk. At least he thought it was going to be a date. He couldn’t be sure with the way the mechanic had presented himself.

Turning the water and stepping out of the shower, Michael decided that he would call Geoff right at that moment, he figured there was no sense waiting. Maybe he would catch him at work, it was a Thursday after all, and they could go on his lunch shift.

He grabbed the card and dialed the number.

_Hello, Geoff’s Auto Experts this is Geoff how can I help you?_

**_Hi, this is Michael, the guy you saved yesterday._ **

_Oh hey Michael! Hows the tire treating you?_

**_Really well! I was thinking of stopping by to get some new tires so I’m not riding around on the spare anymore actually._ **

_We can fix you up real good here!_

**_Well, I was really calling because..um..well. I think I owe you some lunch for helping me out yesterday._ **

He could hear Geoff laughing away from the phone, trying not to laugh straight into in and be rude.

**_I mean, or not. If you don’t want to thats okay too_ **

_Michael, I would love to go out to lunch with you. My lunch is in 30 minutes so if you want to stop by I can have one of the boys take care of your tires and we can go get some lunch._

**_That would be great, Geoff. I’ll see you in fifteen minutes!_ **

_See you soon, buddy_

Michael heard the click on the other end of the line and sighed. He was really going to take this stranger out to lunch, someone who he had just met, someone who had helped him out. Michael couldn’t decided if he was crazy or if it was a good idea. He got dressed quickly and almost ran out the door.

“I’m going to take the cute stranger to lunch! See you later, Ray”

“Bye dude, be sure to use a condom!”

“Fuck off”

Michael hoped in his car and started her up. He practically sped to the shop. Even though he was driving, he looked breathless as he stepped out of the car and walked in the front entrance of the place.

“Oi you Michael?” A British man behind the counter called to him.

“Yeah, I’m Michael”

“Boss is waiting for you. Give me your keys, Ryan’ll fix your car up right. He’s around back. I’m Gavin by the way”

“Nice to meet you.”

Michael walked in the direction Gavin had pointed, over towards the shop. He saw Geoff, oily t-shirt and jeans, sitting on the trunk of a car.

“Michael! Nice of you to join us! I was thinking this drive-in burger joint for lunch, right around the corner, super good. You ever been?”

Michael laughed, “Nice to see you again too, Geoff. Yeah I used to go there all the time. Ray, my roommate, loves the waffle fries.”

“Well then, we should get going, shouldn’t we?”

“I can’t wait” was all Michael could respond with. Was Geoff this cute yesterday? Michael couldn’t remember. But he knew one thing was for certain, he might be falling for the rode side mechanic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Michael and Geoff to go on their lunch outing.

“Come on! Mushroom and swiss, its a classic. How can you not like it? Are you insane?” Geoff had just taken a huge bite of his favorite burger, one which Michael cannot stand.

“I’m more of a bacon cheese burger kind of guy. Keep it simple, you know? I like the simple things in life.” Michael said laughing at the way Geoff sipped his milkshake with burger still in his mouth. Geoff was so enthusiastic about everything he did. It made Michael want to be around him.

“But come on! Have you never felt the joy of mushrooms, sautéed to perfection, and hamburger cooked medium well mingling on your taste buds with gooey, melted, swiss cheese? Have you even lived man?!”

Michael shook his head, “No dude, I hate mushrooms! I would never willingly put myself through the torture of having to eat them. I don’t even think I can trust someone who likes them. I have decided that you are the serial killer, luring me in with your fancy mechanical skills and hamburgers” the joking tone was almost palpable in the car. “Besides, you got a blackberry and banana milkshake! Who even does that?”

“It is good as dicks dude! And I’m sorry I’m not boring like you” Geoff stuck his tongue out at the younger man sitting in his passengers seat.

“Excuse you but strawberry with chocolate chips is anything but boring! It is a delicious, age old pairing that delights the senses or whatever bullshit you said about the mushroom burger.”

Geoff couldn’t help but laugh and that laugh made Michael blush bright red. Geoff had an infectious laugh, one that Michael was sure could cure the world of any disease if only they could figure out a way to bottle and disperse it. “Try my fucking milkshake you twerp, you are going to love it. I guarantee it!”

“Okay okay, hand it over old man”

“Hey who you calling old man!” Geoff feigned offense as he handed the the milkshake across the car.

Michael took a sip. “Okay, maybe you are on to something with this concoction.” Michael handed the milkshake back.

“Haha I win! You liked the milkshake! I’m right and you were wrong” Geoff taunted, taking the shake back and drinking a big swig out of it.

The pair finished their meal in a comfortable silence. Michael felt as if he had known this man for a couple of years rather than a couple of days. He felt like for the first time since he had met his now ex, he could really be himself. He didn’t need to try and impress anyone, he could just talk and laugh, he could have a good time and know that he wouldn’t be yelled at for being embarrassing. Geoff seemed to be just as much of a child at heart as Michael was, and it had started to feel like they could be good friends. Or more than friends. Michael pushed that thought away and focused instead on what Geoff was saying.

“so yeah, like I said I should probably be getting back to the shop. Ryan will have taken care of your tires by now.”

“Oh, uh, yeah that would be a good idea.”

“Speaking of, don’t you have a job?”

“Yeah I work at St. Mary’s school for boys. I’m a guidance councilor actually. Its spring break right now and I took it off to take care of that shit yesterday.”

“You. Michael….”  “Jones”

“Michael Jones, are a high school guidance councilor? I can’t fucking believe that. And at St. Mary’s! Isn’t that a catholic school? You are a gay guidance councilor at a catholic school. That is the best thing I have ever heard ever!”

“Yeah, I’m a pansexual guidance councilor at a catholic school. What of it? I help the students, thats what matters.”

“I know, I bet you are great at your job Michael.” Geoff started the car. “if it helps any, I wasn’t making fun of you. I work at a mechanic shop employed entirely by not-straight men. And I am the raging homosexual leader of the bunch!” He was smiling ear-to-ear, as if he had been waiting to say that from the moment he had met Michael.

“Really? Thats pretty cool.” They pulled up to the shop and Geoff turned off his car. “So, I had a lot of fun at lunch, Geoff. And uh..I was wondering if maybe..”

“I’m going to have to cut you off right there buddy.” Geoff leaned across the seat and gave Michael a chaste kiss on the lips. “I would love to go on another date with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write! Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
